ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Next teen titans
Comic #1 Building 2 Teams Discription: When the original Teen Titans' kids get to be a new Teen Titans team, they make 2 teams, the 2nd, and the 3rd generations. The 3rd generation meets their first villan at a party, and have to battle it out... BeastBoy: Spaz! Breakfast! Spaz: Hey, Dude! Gray: Stop shouting out my door! Spaz: Just having a little fun! Gray and Spaz at the same time: GRRR... BeastBoy: Kids! Quit fighting! Breakfast time! Just then, BeastBoy's Teen Titans Communicator, starting ringing. So BeastBoy picked it up, and got a message saying, for him and his kids to report to Teen Titans Tower as soon as possible. BeastBoy: Kids! Pack your stuff! Eat breakfast on the way! We gotta go! 1 Hour later... Starfire: Hello, friend BeastBoy! BeastBoy: Hey, Star! Starfire: We're the 1st 2 here! BeastBoy: I know. Did you bring them? Starfire: Yes! BeastBoy: Kids! Go to my... Old room! So BeastBoy's kids went to his old room in the Teen Titans Tower. Spaz: I like dad's old room... Gray: Of course, it's messy. Later on... About 2 hours later... BeastBoy: Good! We're all here! Let's get our kids out here! Kids! This is Gray, my son. Gray: Hi. BeastBoy: And, this is Spaz. My daughter. Spaz: What's up, Dudes! Raven: There's a resemblence... BeastBoy: Kids, only 1 of everyone's kids will stay here. Robin: The others, come with us. The kids... Staying here are... Rochelle... Rochelle: Uh... Hi... Robin: Stella... Stella: Hi! Robin: Drake... Drake: Hi. Robin: Roy, and... Roy: Hi. Robin: ... Gray. Spaz: I'll miss you... Future Eye. Gray: I'll miss you, too... Lil Wolfy. Ramen: Bye, Rochelle. Rochelle: Bye, Ramen. Callie and Drake at the same time: Bye. Later at the 3rd Generations Teen Titans Tower... Spaz: Hey, uh. Ramen. I wanted to, get to know you... Nevermind. Spaz: I'm going to a party. Wanna come?! Later at the Party... Spaz: Come on, Ramen! Dance! Callie: Ramen just needs to not dance or... Something. Spaz: Yeah, you're probably right, Dude... Pink X: Pink X is crashin' this Party! RedBrest: Titans GO!!! Pink X: Let's get the green ears, first. Pink X threw pink goop stuff at Spaz, that her dad has, to like cover someone's body in the goop so then the person couldn't move cause it would keep going up. The pink goop hits Spaz. Spaz: Hey! People dig the ears!!! Ahh!!! What's this stuff doing to me?! It's getting higher... And higher!!! Ramen: Don't move... Spaz: I can't anyways...Ahh!!! Later when Pink X is defeated and everyone is home... Spaz: Goodnight, Dudes. The End. Hi, I'm the author and creator of this Teen Titans fan fiction called: Next Teen Titans. This was the first one. I'm working on putting up pictures. So I'm going to introduce you all to the charecters. Let's start with the heroes first: 2nd Generation Teen Titans: Gray. Roy. Shadow. StarShine. Stoner. Gray Real Name: Gray Nick Logan Age: 15 Birthday: January 8th Family: Mother: ??? Father: BeastBoy ( Garfield Mark Logan ) Younger Sister: Spaz ( Gloria Maria Logan ) Friends: Roy. Venessa. Rochelle ( Love Interest ). Stella. Tod. Robecca. Drake ( Best Friend ). Ramen. Sorta Family: Raven: Aunt. Starfire: Aunt. Robin: Uncle. Cyborg: Uncle. Powers And Abilities: Looking into the Past, Present, and, Future. Can Melt and Shape Shift into the 3 States Of Matter. Likes: Being with Friends, Or Family, or Both. Doing things on time. Being Neat. Playing Guitar. Shape Shifting. Seeing anytime in the whole universe. Dislikes: Being Late. Being Inturrupted. Being called names. Personality: Gray is much more serious then his younger sister, Gloria. He's into music, and wants to start his own band. His favorite color is Red, like his guitar. Gray is also a Vegeterian, but he doesn't like Tofu. He is much more serious and neat than his sister. He kinda likes sports, he'll play with his sister and dad. It's very rare that Gray is just completely laid back. He's always on task and ready to go! Name: Gray isn't just because his father, Garfield Mark Logan, but also because of the gray streak in his hair. Nick is because when he was born, BeastBoy, his father, had accidentally dropped a nickle on him. Charecter History: Gray never met his mother, BeastBoy told him, it's because she left when he was born. Gray's powers were different from BeastBoy's. So Gray looked normal, except for his hair. He always tried to protect his 2 year younger sister, Gloria. When Gloria was younger, Gray would tell her stories, which is what BeastBoy did, and they still do now. Weaknesses: Getting acidentally off task. Loud, loud, noises. Losing concentration. Nicknames: Lil Nickle ( By BeastBoy ). Dude ( By Gloria ). Rocketeer ( By BeastBoy ). Future Eye ( By Gloria ). Relationships: Roy and Gray don't get along sometimes, but sometimes they do. In the 8th Comic called: Dance, Roy, kept screwing up Gray's chances with Rochelle, each time Roy screwed up Grays chances, he'd get angrier and angrier, but that's what makes their relationship work. Callie and Gray don't see each other alot, since they're on different teams. When they do get to see each other they'll probably tell each other how things are going. Shadow and Gray are sometimes at each other's throats, but sometimes they'll put their differences aside, in the 8th comic called: Dance, Gray asks Rochelle if she'll go out with him. ( I'm not telling you all what happens until the comic comes out! ) So Rochelle and Gray kinda have a sorta Love and sorta Hate relationship. StarShine and Gray are very close, as great friends, StarShine is pretty much like, the only Titan who laughs at his jokes, mostly cause she doesn't really get them that much. They're always there for each other. Stoner and Gray are really tight with each other, they're very close, they're best friends, Stoner and Gray love play video games with each other, they get really competitive with each other, though. IcedWave and Gray sometimes give each other advice, IcedWave gets Gray's jokes, just doesn't really think that they're funny. RedBrest and Gray like to mess with each other sometimes, they get mad at each other, sorta like Roy and Gray's relationship. Ramen and Gray are kinda complicated, in comic #8 called: Dance, Gray finds out something about Ramen and Spaz, ( Thanks to Callie :) ). Comic Apperences: Comic #1 Building 2 Teams. Comic #3 Rockin' On. Comic #8 Dance. Comics Focusing On Gray: Comic #1 Building 2 Teams. Comic #3 Rockin' On. Comic #8 Dance. Shadow Real Name: Rochelle Rhianna Roth Age:15 Birthday: April 3rd Family: Mother: Raven. Father:??? Younger Brother: Ramen Friends: Stella ( BFF ). Tod. Drake. Venessa. Gray ( Love Interest ). Gloria. Robecca. Roy. Sorta Family: Starfire: Aunt. Cyborg: Uncle. Robin: Uncle. BeastBoy: Uncle. Powers And Abilities: Fight. Fly. Telekinicies: Move things with mind. Able to cast spells. Dark Magic. Likes: Reading. Training. Meditating. Battling Villans. Dislikes: Being annoyed. Being disturbed in the middle of a book, or, meditating. Personality: Shadow is dark, like her mother, Raven. Shadow wears a hoodie instead of a cloak. She loves to read, meditate, and, train. She's still trying to control her Dark Magic Powers. She's very quiet, on task, dark, and focused. Her brother Ramen is just like her. They're practically twins! Name: Rochelle is because her mother's real name is Rachel Roth. Rhianna is because she always made a noise that sounded like Rhianna. Shadow is because it was her first word. Charecter History: Rochelle never met her father, her mother, Raven, never told her why. Shadow was always told stories by her mother. And her or her mother would tell her little brother, Ramen, stories, too. Weaknesses: Emotions will affect her powers. Can't control Dark Magic Powers. Nicknames: Dark Angel ( By Raven ). Black Rose ( By Drake ). Ro-Ro ( By Gray ). Ro ( By Gray ). BFF ( By Stella ). Relationships: StarShine and Shadow are very close to each other, they're BFFS. StarShine and Shadow will always be there for each other, and do tons of things together, like, going to the Mall, Meditating, Reading, and more stuff like that. IcedWave and Shadow are good friends, especially because IcedWave is StarShine's little brother. Stoner and Shadow are sorta close, Shadow tell Stoner how she feels sometimes, she also tells StarShine things like that, too. And Stoner will listen and give advice, StarShine will, too. Callie and Shadow aren't very close, but, they do talk sometimes. Gray and Shadow have a sorta Love and sorta Hate relationship, they sometimes are good, or at each other's throats. Gloria and Shadow are fine with each other, they get along pretty well. RedBrest and Shadow are cool with each other, don't talk or hang out much, but, they're cool with each other. Roy and Shadow are kinda close, too. When Roy is there for Shadow alot, it gets on Gray's nerves and kinda makes him sorta jealous. And StarShine a little bit, too. Comic Apperences: Comic #1. Comic #3. Comic #6. Comic #7 Dance. Comics Focusing On Shadow: Comic #1. Comic #3. Comic #6. Comic #7. Stoner Real Name: Drake Willy Stone Age:15 Birthday: August 15th Family: Mother:??? Father: Cyborg Younger Sister: Venessa Friends: Ramen. Gloria. Rochelle. Stella. Roy. Gray ( Best Friend ). Robecca. Tod. Sorta Family: Raven: Aunt. Starfire: Aunt. Robin: Uncle. BeastBoy: Uncle. Powers And Abilities: Built In Weapons. Half- Human Half- Robot. Fight. Likes: Hanging with Best Friend, Gray. Video Games. Defeating Bad Guys. Winning. Dislikes: Losing. Getting Viruses. Personality: Drake is very, focused, on task, and, serious, but, can be laid back at times. He loves sports, and winning at video games. Name: Drake is because he looked like a Drake. Stoner is because his father's last name is Stone. Charecter History: Drake doesn't wonder who his mom was, just how he got such an awesome family, and, awesome friends! He really loves being a Teen Titan. He loves hanging with his friends and family. Weaknesses: Viruses. Hackers. Nicknames: Electro Dude ( By Gloria ). Relationships: Ramen and Stoner aren't really social with each other. Spaz and Stoner and pretty close, they play video games sometimes. Shadow and Stoner sometimes talk, not like usually, but sometimes. StarShine and Stoner are very close, and friendly with each other. Roy and Stoner are kinda similar which makes them get along great with each other. Gray and Stoner are Best Friends and love playing video games with one another. RedBrest and Stoner's relationship is the same as Roy and Stoner's relationship. IcedWave and Stoner don't talk much, because they're on different teams. Roy Real Name: Roy Daniel Grayson Age:15 Birthday: December 12th Family: Mother:??? Father: Robin Younger Sister: Robecca Delilah Grayson Friends: Gloria. Tod. Gray. Ramen. Rochelle. Stella ( Love Interest ). Venessa. Drake. Powers And Abilities: No powers. Hidden Weapons. Fight. Gymnastics. Likes: Winning. Battles. Fighting Bad Guys. Dislikes: Being Defeated in battles. Losing. Personality: Roy can be laid back at times, but is mostly serious, focused, and, on task. He wants to be alot like his dad, Robin. Name: Roy is because his dad's name is Robin. Charecter History: He likes being with his dad, and he has since he was little. He tells his younger sister, Robecca, stories. Weaknesses: Distractions. Nicknames: Little Birdy ( By Robin ). StarShine Real Name: Stella Tilly Fire Age: 15 Birthday: Febuary 16th Family: Mother: StarFire. Father:? Younger Brother: IcedWave Friends: Rochelle (BFF). Roy (Love Interest). Robecca. Venessa. Gray. Drake. Gloria. Powers And Abilities: Fly. Shoot Lazers out of hands and eyes. Make the Sun brighter and more powerful. Fight. Likes: Flying. Playing. Being Nice. Being with Friends, Family, or, Both. Making new friends. Hugs. Dislikes: Being Sad. Ever having to be Mean. Personality: StarShine is very happy and positive and upbeat. Loves making new friends. Her and her brother, Tod, are very close. Her mother, StarFire, says that StarShine is just like her. Name: Stella is because a legend of the Stars names Stella. StarShine is because she can control the Sun, which is a Star. Charecter History: StarShine is perfectly fine that she never met her dad, shes just happy to have her friends, mom, and brother. She's always been positive and upbeat. And is very close with her brother, Tod. Weaknesses: Emotions Affect Powers. Nicknames: SunShine ( By StarFire). Sunny ( By Tod). Now to introduce you to the 3rd Generation Teen Titans: Spaz Real Name: Gloria Maria Logan Age: 13 Birthday: October 31st Family: Father: BeastBoy Mother:? Older Brother: Gray Friends: Rochelle. Roy. Ramen ( Love Interest). Robecca. Venessa (BFF). Drake. Stella. Tod. Powers And Abilities: Animal Shape Shifting. Gymnastics. Fight. Jump Incredibly High. Hide Very Well. Run And Move Quickly. Likes: Video Games. Using Powers. Music. Dancing. Parties. Color Green. Tofu. Winning. Sports. Making Jokes. Jokes. Making New Friends. Hanging with friends or family or both. Comics. Books. Pranks. Dislikes: Being called names. Losing. Getting hurt. Not being able to control powers. Personality: Spaz is a very, sly, fun, weird, energetic, artistic, competitive, and, messy, girl. She doesn't show her responsible side or sensitive side at all usually. She's very laid back. And she loves Lazy Sundays. Her favorite color is green. Her brother, Gray, doesn't have any powers similar to hers. His are different from hers. Spaz is a vegeterian, and, loves Tofu, like her dad, BeastBoy. Her and her dad are practically different gender twins! Name: Gloria is because her dad's real name is Garfield Mark Logan, it's also how she got Maria. Spaz is because it's what her dad, BeastBoy, called her because her first sentence was: Tofu is spaztacular! Charecter History: Gloria doesn't know her mother, or what happened to her, her father, BeastBoy, says, she just left when Gloria was born. At school when Gloria was 5-9 years old, people made fun of her. Due to her ears, fang, and, apperence. Luckily her older brother, Gray, was always there for her at school. When she got home from bad days at school, her brother, Gray, and father, BeastBoy, would always cheer her up. Her dad, BeastBoy, would tell jokes and say, People dig the pointy ears. Weaknesses: When shes injured or gets hurt, she becomes herself again and can't transform for a while, also same thing if she passes out. Being unable to control her powers. Nicknames: Anime Girl ( By Gray). Lil Paws ( By BeastBoy). Spazter ( By practically everyone). Fang ( By Callie). Dudette ( By Drake). Dude ( By BeastBoy). Lil Wolfy ( By Gray). Lil Rocker ( By Gray). Ramen Real Name: Ramen Robert Roth Age:13 Birthday: September 11th Family: Mother: Raven Father: ? Older Sister: Rochelle Powers And Abilities: Telepathy. Telekinisis. Spells. Dark Magic. Fly. Fight. Likes: Meditating. Reading. Books. Training. Dislikes: Chickens ( Allergy). Losing control of powers. Being inturrupted in the middle of a book, training, or, meditation. Personality: Ramen is very, dark, quiet, and, mysterious. He loves to, train, read books, and, meditate. Name: Ramen is cause his mother's name is Raven. Charecter History: Ramen wants to be a great hero, like his mother. But, he is half demon, like her. He and his sister, Rochelle, listen to their mother's stories. Weaknesses: Half human Half demon. Can't control powers. Nicknames: Ray-Ray ( By Gloria). Ray ( By Gloria). Callie Real Name: Venessa Daisy Stone Age: 13 Birthday: June 1st Family: Mother:? Father: Cyborg Older Brother: Stoner Friends: Tod. Gloria (BFF). Stella. Ramen. Robecca. Gray. Rochelle. Roy. Powers And Abilities: Half human- half robot. Fight. Built in weapons. Good with electronics. Likes: Electronics. Hanging with Gloria ( Best Friend). Video Games. Winning Battles. Sports. TV. Dislikes: Tofu. Losing Battles. Losing Video Games. Getting Viruses in systems. Personality: Callie is half human- half robot, like her dad, Cyborg. She likes playing video games, sports, and, watching TV. She's laid back at times. She's very serious, on task, and, focused. Name: Venessa is because her dad, Cyborg's real name is Victor Stone. Charecter History: Callie never met her mother, but she's happy she has a wonderful dad, Cyborg, and, wonder brother, Drake. She is very close with Drake. And she loves playing video games with him and her dad. Weaknesses: Viruses. When Battery Is Low. Nicknames: Robot Rover ( By Cyborg). RedBrest Real Name: Robecca Delilah Grayson Age: 13 Birthday: August 5th Family: Mother:??? Father: Robin Older Brother: Roy Friends: Venessa. Tod ( Love Interest). Rochelle. Gloria. Drake. Gray. StarShine. Powers And Abilities: Utility Belt. No Powers. Fight. Jump pretty high. Gymnastics. Great Reflexes. Likes: Fighting Villans. Winnning Battles. Being a 3rd Generation Teen Titan. Training. Dislikes: Losing. Being Defeated In A Battle. Failing. Personality: Robecca is very focused and serious, like her dad, Robin. She loves training, and is very, proud, and confident. Name: Robecca is because of Robin. Delilah is because of Robin's real name. And RedBrest because a Robin is a RedBrest. Charecter History: Robecca never met her mother, but, she's very happy to have Robin for her dad, and, Roy, for her brother. She has heard her dad's and brother's stories. And when Robecca was 7, her dad, Robin, gave her, her very own... Utility Belt! Weaknesses: Distractions. Sneak Attacks. Nicknames: Little Birdy ( By Robin ). Feathers ( By Roy). IcedWave Real Name: Tod Julian Fire Age: 13 Birthday: March 20th Family: Mother: StarFire Father:??? Older Sister: StarShine Friends: Gloria. Drake. Robecca ( Love Interest). Gray. Rochelle. Roy. Venessa. Ramen ( Best Friend). Powers And Abilities: Shoot Ice and Water out of his hands and eyes. Fly. Fight. Ice outta hands and eyes can turn anyhting into Ice. Likes: Flying around. Being with friends. Being with family. Movie nights. Making new friends. Being nice. Dislikes: Having to ever be mean. Personality: Tod is very, likeable, fun, nice, and very caring. He is although, very serious, on task, and, focused. He loves being with his friends, and best friend, Ramen. Name: IcedWave is what his friends call him cause of his powers. Charecter History: Tod is a 3rd Generation Teen Titan, he loves it! He is very happy with his mother, StarFire, and, his sister, StarShine. Now, we can do the Titans' Easts' Kids... We'll start with the 2nd Generation Titans East Kids... Wasper Real Name: Bella Brianna Bee Age: 15 Birthday: September 24th Family: Mother: Bumble Bee Father:??? Younger Brother: Stinger Friends: Arrow Warrior. Arrow Annabelle. Aqua Abby. Rough Tide. Zipper. Zippolius. Powers And Abilities: Fly. Fight. Stinger. Gymnastics. Great Reflexes. Likes: Training. Dislikes: Losing Battles. Personality: Wasper is very serious, on task, and, focused. She wants to win the battles. Charecter History: Wasper never met her dad, but, she doesn't care, she's just glad she's got her brother and mother. Weaknesses: When wings are wet. Distractions. Nicknames: Bumble Girl ( By Rough Tide). Zipolius Real Name: Masilia Mas' Age: 15 Birthday: January 1st Family: Father: Mas' Younger Sister: Zipper Friends: Rough Tide. Wasper. Stinger. Arrow Warrior. Arrow Annabelle. Aqua Abby. Sorry for not finishing this one, I'm just going to name the rest of the characters and whatever, I'd like to get to the other comics I have on paper. I'll continue the characters later on. Please understand. Thank You!!! There will be a new episode anytime! Comic 2 Posted on September 26th 2015 Saturday Comic Name Sick As A Do It was morning in the 3rd Generations Teen Titans Tower, and Ramen started to think as he walked down the hallways. Where's Spaz? Usually she's awake by now... Being loud, saying dude, just being her, maybe she'll prank someone. , Ramen thought. Callie was walking down the hallways also when Ramen noticed her. Ramen: Callie, have you seen Spaz, Today? Callie: No... Now that I think about it... Where is Spaz? Ramen: I'm gonna see if she's in her room... So as Ramen walked down the hallways, he began to look for Spaz's room. Finally, he found her room. So Ramen knock on Spaz's door. There was no answer what so ever. Ramen: I'm coming in. So Ramen opened Spaz's door and went inside her room, he looked around the room for Spaz, then Ramen heard a noise, and looked as Spaz's bed. Spaz: Uh... Once Ramen saw the blanket on the bed turn around, it didn't uncover who was under there, but, he knew it was Spaz. Ramen: Come out, Spaz. Spaz: No. I don't want you to see me... Ramen: Or, I'll pull to covers off... Spaz: Uh... Okay! Fine... Spaz came out wearing her pajamas, which were a black short sleeved shirt, and blue shorts, her hair was really messed up. Knowing that Ramen was looking at her, Spaz started blushing and tried to hide it a little bit, and her face was also red because another reason as well. Spaz: Uh... I'm just gonna... Uh... Spaz felt like she couldn't stand what so ever. So once Spaz had said that, she accidentally fell backwards onto her bed very quickly. Spaz: Uh... Lay back down, dude... Ramen put the palm of his hand on Spaz's forehead once she fell backwards onto her bed. Spaz was still blushing, but it still wasn't the only reason her face was red. Spaz: Uh.. The palm of Ramen's hand starting smoking and it turned red for some reason. From the pain of Ramen's palm, he quickly pulled his hand off of Spaz's forehead. Ramen: Ouch!!! You're burning up!!! Just then, RedBrest had called for the Teen Titans. RedBreast: Titans Go!!! All Teen Titans: We're coming!!! Spaz: Uh, I'm coming!!! I'll be right there, dudes!!! Ramen: No, you're sick. After Ramen touched Spaz's forehead, he knew that Spaz was sick. Spaz: No! I'm Coming! Ok! Ramen: Ok, you leave me no choice... Ramen used his magic to keep Spaz still, he was going to put a spell on Spaz that would make her unable to move until he reversed the spell. Spaz: Ahh!!! No!!! Please no!!! Spaz didn't really like it that much when Ramen had to use his magic on her. It makes Spaz a little uncomftorable. RedBreast: Where's Spaz? Anyone know? Ramen: She's sick... When the Teen Titans returned to the Tower, Ramen went to check on Spaz. Ramen: Okay, why are you... Under there, again? Spaz: I got worse! So, I, Uh... Look worse! Ramen: Get out of there, Spaz! Spaz: NO!!! NO!!! NO!!! Spaz didn't want to this time, she didn't want Ramen to see her. Ramen decided to make the blanket that Spaz was hiding under disaper. Spaz: Hey! Give it back! Ramen: You're a different... Spaz didn't even let Ramen finish due to the fact that she was kinda embarrassed to let Ramen see her worse then she was before. Spaz: Green?! Yeah, I know... The next day, Spaz got better. Spaz: Hey, dudes! Ramen: Well, someone's better... Discription: When a team member ( Spaz ) , gets sick, Ramen starts to get worried. Hey guys! It's Animalitian77 here!!! I have some news!!! There's gonna be two that's right!!! Two!!! New other series of Teen Titans Fan Fiction!!! Oh wait!!! Did I say two???!!! Oh no!!! I meant three!!! One is called 3rd Teen Titans Chat, the other is, 2nd Teen Titans Chat, and the last one is called, Teen Titans Chat. A new episode of any of them can be released at anytime!!! Starting now!!! Also any of my four series in all can have a new episode released at any time.